Departamento de Investigacion del Crimen
by Megaterio
Summary: ¿Como se resuelve un crimen en el mundo magico? Harry jefe de Aurores junto con su equipo resolveran los casos en el mundo magico.
1. Chapter 1

Extraño crimen en Hogsmeade

La señora Rosmerta terminaba de guardar los vasos, cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación, mientras se cambiaba escuchó una discusión, no le dio importancia. Se sentó en su cama y apagó la vela, mientras miraba la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la cortina, vio una luz verde y barriles que se rompían y una fuerte explosión. Asustada, se fue a la ventana y vio a dos magos tirados, uno tieso como una piedra y otro totalmente desfigurado.

Un grupo de aurores estaban en la escena, un auror se acercaba con dos acompañantes.

-Hola Harry, acá tenemos un doble homicidio. Uno evidentemente muerto por un avada kedabra y el otro presuntamente por una explosión o fuego. La señora Rosmerta solo escuchó y llamó a la Oficina de Aurores- terminó de decir Ron

-Ron, ella es Mandy Brocklehurst, Sanadora forense; analizará estos cuerpos.-acotó Harry Potter, jefe de Aurores

-Tendría que llevármelos para un análisis mas objetivo. Este cuerpo evidentemente fue victima de una explosión. Llevaré como dije, al laboratorio.

-Señorita Bell, ve a recoger presuntas evidencias- dijo Harry- Estaré en el Ministerio.

**-**Sanadora Brocklehurts, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?-Dijo Harry al entrar al laboratorio

-Jefe, en el cuerpo 1 identificado como Jens Wetty, mago oriundo de Lancashire. Si ninguna afiliación alguna recibió dos golpes certeros: uno en el abdomen y el otro en la nariz, luego un hechizo mortal acabó con su vida, sin más.

-El avada-dijo Harry- y el otro, ¿lograste identificar?.

-Lo siento Jefe, el rostro totalmente desfigurado no he podido con todos los hechizos reconstructores, he dectectado magia oscura al tratar de reconstruir. Simplemente con un tejido lo llevé a Evidencias.

-Gracias Brocklehurts.- Harry salió y se encontró con Ron que le dijo hubo dos testigos.

-¿Te han dicho algo, Ron? ¿Algún nombre?.

-No, pero han dado descripciones. Estamos trabajando en ello con Katie Bell.

-Bien, tengo que buscar a Boot.

Harry encontró al susodicho

-¿Tienes algo, Boot?

-La varita de cedro con nervio del corazón del dragón pertenece según los archivos de Ollivander…

-Jens Wetty- adelantó Harry.

-Si, Jefe. Usó encantamientos defensores y una maldición que me sorprendió: crucio.

-Al parecer nuestra victima usó una maldición imperdonable. Lo mas probable que nuestro agresor tenga alguna secuela. Gracias Boot. Y Harry salió de ahí y se encontró con Katie Bell.

-Harry, Abbott tiene los resultados, y me los acaba de dar. Escucha: el cuerpo desconocido se trata de un ex auror: Gregory Sackman, retirado hace 18 años.

-¿Un ex auror? Busquemos a Ron, tiene algo que decir.

Y los dos buscaron a Ron.

-Harry, tengos dos sospechosos que cumplen con el perfil dado por los testigos: uno es Blaise Zabini y el otro es Peter Nigget.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Dijo Blaise Zabini

-Pensé que tu me lo dirias, Zabini.-dijo Harry sentado al frente de Blaise Zabini- ¿Conoces a este hombre y a este?- dijo Harry mostrando las fotos de los finados.

-Nunca los he visto.

-¿Dónde estuviste ese dia?- Preguntó Harry.

-Estaba en una reunión familiar, tengo testigos que estuve ahí.-Se defiende Blaise Zabini

-mmm… ¿y ese feo corte en el antebrazo?-Dijo Katie Bell que estaba al costado de Harry.

-No es nada, solo que el perro de mi tío se descontrolo, eso es todo. ¿Me puedo ir?

Bell y Potter se miraron.

-Si, pero mantente cerca, aun no se acaba la investigación- terminó de decir Harry.

En el otro lado estaba Ron interrogando al 2do sospechoso

-La verdad si. Si estaba ahí, vi todo!

-¿Y mataste a esas personas? ¿Un ex auror?

-¡No maté a nadie!

-Bien, han pasado 15 minutos y no te has aclarado. Seguirás bajo supervisión, si no tendremos que usar veritaserum- Amenaza Ron y se sale de ahí.

Harry se encargó de buscar la coartada de Blaise Zabini y con desilusión era cierta. Fue esta vez al laboratorio de Ana Abbott

-Hola Harry¡ Tengo los resultados. Además una valiosísima gota de sangre en la escena del crimen!- Dijo una emocionada Abbott

-Dímelo, podría ser crucial!-Harry se acercó.

-Esta gota estaba en la varita correspondiente del ex auror. Terry me dijo que fue usada para un encantamiento cortador. Lo bañe en una pocion, y con un simple hechizo para revelar el dueño de esta sangre y los resultados me arrojaron que pertenecían a…

-Blaise Zabini- dijo Harry-Sabia que nos mentía. Bueno ya tenemos una prueba. Solo hay que hacerlo confesar

-¿Qué pasa?¿Porque otra vez estoy acá?

-¡Nos has mentido, Zabini. Es mejor que hables ahora o si nos veremos obligados a usar la pocion veritaserum!-Amenazó Ron

- Ya los dije , estuve en la casa de mi tío!

-Es cierto-dijo Harry- pero te saliste de ahí y al parecer te dirigiste a Hogsmeade ¿Por qué razon? Y por si fuera poco, mataste a un ex auror, las pruebas te apuntan a ti

-Es mentira.

-Bien, no cooperas. Apunta Bell, que tuvimos que usar veritaserum por que el sospechoso no coopera- Y Bell apuntó y Ron inmovilizó a Zabini y Harry le dio el veritaserum

-Y bien ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por encargo. Mi Señor me dijo que buscara a ese sangre sucia. Se dio cuenta de lo que queria y se defendió y lo maté e iba a invocar la Marca y un idiota se aparece y como no tenia tiempo lo maté con una explosión pero antes me cortó el antebrazo.-Recitó Blaise

-¿Tu Señor? ¿Marca? ¿A que te refieres Zabini?

-Nos estamos reorganizando. Llegó la hora de la venganza. Somos pocos, empezamos hace 2 meses.

-¿Quién es tu jefe Zabini?

-Dawigt Trey. Me ofreció un puesto y acepte gustoso- terminó de decir Zabini y cayó sobre la mesa. Esta confesion hizo que Ron, Harry y Bell se quedaran mudos

-Pueden llevarse- dijo Harry a los guardias- Directo sin escalas a Azkaban. Mientras investigamos sobre esta organización.

-Y sobre el tal Trey. No me suena para nada- Dijo Ron mientras salian

-Muchachos, tomanse el dia libre. Necesito pensar sobre esto.

Y Harry llegó a su casa, donde su esposa Ginny Weasley lo recibió, aunque Harry escuchaba lo que le contaba su esposa sobre el día, él solo pensaba lo que dijo Zabini.


	2. Capitulo 2: La snitch de la muerte

La Snitch de la muerte

"Smith pasa la quaffle a Potter, y va rauda hacia los aros. Se le recuerda al publico que se esta jugando la final de la Liga de Quidditch entre Holyhead Harpies y Tutshill Tornados." Ginny Potter tenía la quaffle bajo el brazo, el partido iba empatado y los buscadores de ambos equipos estaban muy atentos. Valmai Morgan de Hoyhead Harpies tuvo que frenar bruscamente por la intromisión pero el arbitro no pitó la evidente falta, Ginny recupera limpiamente pero para su sorpresa el arbitro pita falta pero su protesta fue en vano y recibe una sanción, Ken Atlenstoon de los Tornados anota para los de Tornados, la guardiana saca rápido y la alcanza Valmai Morgan y se intercambia con Ginny que entra al área y nuevamente pita falta- "¿Que es lo que sucede?-exclama la pelirroja pero el arbitro no le hace caso, y la buscadora ve la snitch y esta a punto de alcanzarla pero su escoba se detiene y ve que el buscador contrario la agarro de la cola que la hizo distraer y el buscador agarró la snitch proclamando la victoria de los Tushill Tornado. Las jugadoras de Holyhead Harpies, evidentemente enfadadas aterrizaron.

-¡Un robo, eso es lo que es, un maldito robo. Nos cobraron faltas inexistentes!- Gritó Valmai Morgan

-¡Lo voy a matar a ese vendido!-Gritó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas

"Holyhead Harpies pierde titulo por 110-230 ante Tutshill Tornado" recitaba el titular del Profeta ese día.

-¡Vaya noche! No he podido dormir por el griterío de la gente- se quejó una soñolienta Katie Bell

-Muchachos, alístense que hay un asesinato en un callejón- dijo Harry al entrar a la oficina y agarrando sus cosas y los tres se aparecieron en la escena.

-Analicen, voy a hablar con la que dio el aviso.-Dijo Harry al acercarse a una señora.

-Oye Katie, ¿Este no es el…-Dijo Ron al acercarse al muerto.

-¿El arbitro del partido?, Si lo es- Dijo Bell y se pone de rodillas- Hay muestras de haber recibido una paliza.

-¡Una fuerte paliza!-dijo Mandy Brocklehurst al acercarse al finado- Si me permiten, lo llevare a la Sala de Autopsias.

-Esta bien Mandy.-dijo Katie Bell-¿Qué tienes hasta ahora Ron?

-Veamos: el callejón solo tiene una salida y es por donde él entró. Fue rodeado. Esas gotas de sangre en la paredes (Bell recoge las muestras), lo llevaré para que analicen.

Mientras tanto Harry se regresaba al grupo

-La señora encontró al muerto al mirar a su ventana, pensó que era un borracho y al acercarse se dio cuenta que era una victima de asesinato.

-Es Jack Delmet, arbitro de Quidditch, oriundo de Fulham.-dijo Harry leyendo unos papeles.

-Encontré una varita cerca de un barril. Se lo llevaré a Terry.-dijo Ron.

**Sala de Autopsias**

**-**Brocklehurst, ¿me tienes algo?-Dijo Harry al entrar a la sala

-Claro que si jefe. Tiene la quijada rota, ninguna herida defensiva, pero no encontré nada que lo haya matado, así que fui mas minuciosa y le rapé y encontré una línea gruesa en el cráneo.

-¿Qué puede ser?

-Lo primero que pensé que quizás haya sido un objeto contundente pero analicé y ninguno concordaba y pensé ¿y si fuera un hechizo? E hice las pruebas, efectivamente, fue un hechizo que lo mató, jefe.

-¿Qué hechizo fue?

-El hechizo látigo: "Whipment", generalmente usado por aquellas personas que le gustan las aventuras y saben manejar ese hechizo para poder escalar o agarrarse con algo. Esa herida que tiene, lo hizo un experto, la línea es perfecta.

-Gracias, Brocklehurst- dijo Harry y salió de la sala y encuentra a Ron y Katie Bell

-Harry, nos acaba de llegar un boletín informándonos de una desaparición y es justamente nuestra victima que está en la sala de autopsias- dijo Ron

-¿Dónde vive? Creo que debo ir a hablar con la señora. Por cierto, nuestra victima fue asesinado con un whipment, necesito que ustedes dos vayan a hablar con los dos clubes que lo vieron por ultima vez: Holyhead Harpies y Tutshill Tornados y si es posible con los jugadores.

-Esta bien, Harry-dijo Ron y con Katie Bell salieron a dichas instituciones.

Harry llegó a la casa de la señora Delmet, tocó la puerta y le abrieron.

-Buenas tardes, soy Harr…

-Harry Potter, claro que si- le reconoció la señora Delmet pasando su vista sobre la famosa cicatriz de Harry.

-Si, Jefe de Aurores. Quisiera hablar con usted.

-Claro, pase. ¿Qué le puedo servir?

-Señora Delmet, es sobre su esposo, encontramos…-Harry tenia cierto pesar decir la noticia- al señor Jack Delmet asesinado- terminó de decir Harry y vio una foto donde estaba la señora y Jack Delmet cargando una niña pequeña. La señora estuvo mirando a Harry y rompió en llanto.

Mientras Katie Bell y Ron Weasley llegaron al club de Holyhead Harpies

-¿Quién buscan?- dijo un mago vestido como mendigo tras una puerta cerrada con una etiqueta de "Peligro", una manera que los muggles se alejen al pasar.

-Somos aurores, Ron Weasley y ella es mi compañera Katie Bell, queremos hablar con la presidenta del club.

Y el mago les hizo pasar. Al entrar, el recinto cambió, era un local grande, varias puertas y la fondo se veia el campo de entrenamiento, a un lado habia una vitrina con trofeos del club, al seguir un pasadizo, llegaron al directorio, Bell tocó la puerta y les dieron permiso para entrar.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?- dijo Mary Thenssit, presidenta de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Soy Ron Weasley, Auror Detective y ella es Katie Bell, Auror Detective. Hemos venido para hacerles unas preguntas.

-Si- dijo Katie Bell, acercándose- ¿Conoces a este hombre?- mostrandole la foto de Jack Delmet a la presidenta.

-Si- dijo con cierta amargura- ese hombre favoreció a los Tornados. Era evidente que fue sobornado. ¿Que pasa? ¿Les estafó?

-Fue asesinado esta mañana, ¿Por qué cree que fue sobornado?- dijo Ron

-Oh, es una pena. Además es un rumor. A mitad de temporada, los Tornados que perdían partidos empezó a ganar, 3 árbitros dirigieron "mal" aquellos partidos. No tengo pruebas pero dos de mis colegas así lo creen.

- ¿Soborno a 3 árbitros? Es una acusación grave, pero gracias por su tiempo- dijo Bell y con Ron se retiraron.

-Bueno, solo queda el presidente de los Tornados, tendrá que decir mucho y quien está detrás de todo esto.- dijo Ron y ambos se fueron a un callejón y lejos de las miradas de los muggles desaparecieron.

Mientras Harry que terminó de calmar a la señora Delmet.

-Aun no lo puedo creer. Él era amable, honesto y buen padre. ¿Qué cree que pudo ser?

-Eso no lo sé todavía. Aun estamos investigando pero cuando lo averigüe, se lo diré sin falta. ¿Tenia enemigos? ¿Recibía amenazas?

-Señor Potter, mi esposo era arbitro, recibía amenazas todo el tiempo de parte de los hinchas- dijo la señora lacónicamente.

-¿Algo reciente?- dijo Harry y la señora queda pensando un rato

-Creo que le llegaban cartas, los leía y los arrugaba, pero un día estuvo muy callado, no me dijo que le sucedía y ayer salió sin decirme por qué.

-¿Aun tienen esas cartas?

-Voy a buscarlas- y la señora se paró y se fue, mientras que Harry miraba alrededor, vio las fotos donde veía una niña muy feliz hasta que apareció una niña y Harry la saludó y vio que llevaba una túnica de las Holyhead Harpies, reconoció porque era parecida que usaba Ginny en sus partidos.

-¿Mi padre esta muerto?- dijo la niña y Harry a su pesar solo asintió.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?-y Harry afirmó

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo Harry

-Audrey. ¿Eres Auror?- mientras sus ojos pasaban por la insignia que portaba Harry y él asintió y llega la señora

-Aquí está la carta. Solo pude encontrar dos. ¿Es suficiente?

-Eso espero- dijo Harry- Atraparé al asesino, lo prometo- y Harry se despidió de ambas y desapareció directo a su oficina.

Katie Bell y Ron Weasley ya se encontraban en la oficina del director de los Tutshill Tornados con el capitán de los Tornados

-¿Qué les puedo servir?- dijo Acker Groz, presidente de los Tornados.

-Por este hombre- Katie Bell le muestra la foto- ¿Lo conoce? Dicen que fue sobornado por usted y fue encontrado asesinado.

-Es mentira y además nunca vi este hombre. Además, seguro le dan crédito a esos rumores tontos, eh

-La verdad, no se si creerlo- dijo Ron

-Yo escuche a una jugadora decir que lo mataría a este hombre

-¿Quién?- dijo Katien Bell

-Ginebra Potter. Después de bajar su escoba, dijo que lo mataría, la escuche yo mismo.

Ron se quedo callado y se dio la media vuelta y Bell se despide de los presentes y sigue a Ron y los dos desaparecen y llegan al Departamento de Aurores

-No creo que haya sido Ginny. Es mi hermana, la conozco bien, ella nunca mataria- dijo Ron sentandose y agarrandose la cabeza

-Lo sé Ron, yo no creo que haya sido ella. Aun no tenemos todas las pruebas. Vayamos donde Boot, quizas ya tenga los resultados- dijo Bell

Y los dos fueron donde Terry Boot.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerian. Bueno les diré: esta varita pertenece al mago fenecido- dijo Terry mientras sujetaba la varita- no hizo ningún hechizo y hay "huellas" que fue desarmado con un expelliarmus.

-Bueno, gracias Boot- y los dos salieron y se encontraron con Harry.

-Muchachos, regresé de la casa de la señora Delmet. Jack Delmet recibió dos cartas: una le dice que le ofrecerán 12 234 900 galeones en metalico si favorecia a su equipo. No especifica cual ni tiene firma. En la otra le escribe lo mismo pero amenaza con hacer daño a su familia si no accede.

-Eso es algo- dijo Bell

-Harry, creo que tendríamos que hablar con mi hermana, aunque no quiero pero ella maldijo que mataría al arbitro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Ron?- dijo Harry arrugando las cartas con el puño

-Venimos de hablar con el presidente de los Tutshill Tornados, el capitan del equipo la oyó decir eso.

-No creo que Ginny sea capaz- exclamó Harry-Yo hablaré con ella. Ustedes podrían buscar a Hannah Abbot, creo que ya tiene los resultados de los análisis

Al rato, Harry se fue a la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Qué hago aquí Harry?- dijo Ginny

-Gin, eres sospechosa del crimen, pero necesito tu palabra para entrar al registro.

-¿Qué crimen Harry? No se nada

-Gin, mataron a Jack Delmet, arbitro de la fecha final de la liga de Quidditch, el capitan de los Tornados te oyó decir que lo matarías.

-Harry- dijo Ginny mientras se cubría las manos a la boca- Harry, fue solo bronca, estaba molesta, yo…Nunca mataría a nadie

-Lo sé Ginny, tu nunca harías daño a nadie, excepto si fuese Malfoy- dijo Harry y logró que que Ginny al menos sonriese al recordar el momento que le dio el maleficio de mocomurcielagos a Malfoy en su 5to año en Hogwarts.

-Harry, esta mañana estuve en casa. Tú mismo me viste y te despediste de mí.

-Lo sé Gin, te creo y espero que las pruebas que tenga Abbott corroboren eso.

Ron y Katie llegan al laboratorio de Abbott

-Muchachos, los estaba esperando, ya tengo los resultados. La sangre que halle en la ropa del finado tiene nombres y apellido- dijo Hannah levantándose de su asiento- pertenece a Kier Grated.

-Al fin un nombre- dijo Ron casi sin ánimos.

-Eso no es todo- gracias a la poción untadora buscando huellas, encontré que él fue que le dio una paliza a nuestro árbitro.

-Posiblemente luego le dio el látigo mortal- acabó Bell de decirlo- gracias Abbott- y con Ron salieron del laboratorio y se encontraron con Harry.

-Ya hablé con Ginny, ella estaba en casa a la hora del asesinato. Ahora la tranquilicé. ¿Qué les dijo Abbott?

-Tiene un nombre, Kier Grated. Le dio una paliza a nuestro árbitro y posible homicida.

Y los tres se pusieron a investigar donde podría estar dicho mago, después de varias averiguaciones, lo encontraron, estaba en un cuarto del caldero chorreante.

-Yo y Ron iremos directo a él y tu Katie estarás en las afueras- dijo Harry en las puertas del Caldero Chorreante. Ron y Harry llegaron a la puerta, Ron tocó la puerta y nadie contestó pero escuchó murmullos, los dos sacaron sus varitas y Ron empujó la puerta

-¡Aurores, arrojen las varitas!- gritó Ron pero no pudo cubrirse, una rapida luz roja cruzó y le dio a Ron, cayendo desmayado pero Harry se tiró al costado.

-¡Arrojen las varitas, AHORA!- Gritó Harry, mientras apuntaba su varita a la ventana y convocó su patronomun: el ciervo plateado salió y cruzó la ventana sin hacer romper

-¡Desmaius!- Harry se cubria mientras los rayos aturdidores chocaban en el estante

-¡Arregla ese maldito traslador!-grito el otro hombre que acompañaba a Kier Grated y Harry aprovechó y con un rayo aturdidor dejó inconsciente al acompañante pero Grated le hizo un corte en el brazo.

-¡Nunca me atrapras maldito Auror!- mientras Grated reanimó a su compañero.

-¡Aun estas a tiempo de rendirte, hazlo ahora!- gritó Harry

-Nunca!, ¡Bombarda!- y una fuerte explosión hizo estremecer la habitación

-¡Desmaius!- al fin Katie Bell apareció e hizo desmayar al acompañante y Harry salió con varita en alto y con Katie Bell apuntando al sospechoso

-Dame esa varita, ahora lentamente- dijo Harry pero no contó que se transformarse en un cuervo y saliese por la ventana

-Maldición se escapó- dijo Harry y Katie Bell reanimaba a Ron- bueno pero al menos tenemos a un cómplice al parecer.

**Sala de Interrogatorios**

-Señor David Mongat. ¿Conoces a este hombre?- dijo Harry mientras le mostraba la foto del occiso.

-Nunca lo vi.

-¿Dónde se fue tu compañero? ¿Por qué hacia un traslador?

-No lo se. Él nunca me dice nada

-Si no cooperas hombre, entonces irás a Azkaban recibiendo la pena maxima ya que has atacado a dos Aurores- dijo Harry- dime y al menos cumplirás tu condena en casa

-¿Es un trato?-dijo Mongat

-Si deseas llamarlo asi, sí-dijo Harry

-Esta bien, Sharkert mi compañero, me contrató para matar a un hombre, a él le dijeron que lo haga ya que ese hombre, el tal Delmet iba hablar de sobornos de arbitros. No sé quien lo contrató pero iba a matarlo yo, pero no pude y lo hizo Sharkert. Nos ibamos a Hogsmeade evitando a cualquier persona e irnos al extranjero- terminó de decir y Harry y Ron lo dejaron solo y se fueron a Hogsmeade.

-Podría estar en cualquier lado.

-Sí- dijo Harry- probemos con Cabeza de Puerco, tengo una corazonada.

Y así ambos magos incluyendo a Katie Bell fueron al local y Katie vio a Sharkert

-Señor, seguro que me reconoces-dijo Bell y Sharkert se levantó bruscamente e iba a sacar su varita pero sintió dos varitas en la cabeza

-No lo piense amigo, estás detenido por atacar a dos Aurores y por presunto asesinato-dijo Harry y se lo llevaron a interrogarlo

-No se nada- digo Sharkert

-Mire, su compañero prácticamente lo dijo: fuiste tu y las pruebas lo dicen. La pregunta es ¿Quién te contrató?- dijo Harry dando vueltas alrededor del sospechoso- si no deseas que te obliguemos que te tomes veritaserum

-Esta bien- dijo Sharkert viendo que su compañero prácticamente habló- me contrató el señor Groz, directo de los Tushill Tornados. Habló con ese tipo…

-Delmet- dijo Harry.

-Si, le ofreció dinero pero rechazó, me contactó para callarlo ya que iba hablar con la Asociación de Quidditch y bueno fui y lo silencié para siempre- terminó de hablar Sharkert y Ron y Harry se miraron y salieron

-Bien, fueron tu y Bell quienes hablaron con él, asi vayan y arrestenlo, yo tengo las pruebas e iré a la Asociación de Quidditch.

En las oficinas de los Tutshill Tornados

-¿Qué desean esta vez?- dijo Groz al verlos

-¿Podrias decirnos porque mandó a matar a Delmet?- dijo Ron

-No se lo que hablas, sé que lo hizo esa jugadora de las Holyhead

-Ella quedó fuera de culpa- dijo Katie Bell mientras Ron se ponia a la espalda del presidente- prácticamente, el tipo que contrataste Mongat nos contó todo

-Ese maldito- maldice el presidente- Queria ganar la liga a toda costa, compré 2 arbitros y Delmet era el tercero, se negó y le amenazé pero me amenazó con hablar el muy condenado

-Bueno Groz, estas arrestado por el asesinato de Jack Delmet- dijo Ron mientras con su varita ponía cuerdas en las manos de Groz.

Asi la Asociación descubrió la trampa de Groz gracias a Harry que dio pruebas suficientes para que el titulo de los Tornados sea anulado y concedido a las Arpías de Holyhead, los dos 2 árbitros fueron amonestados y el equipo de Tutshill fue obligado a pagar una multa y Groz fue a Azkaban con Mongat y su compañero

-¿Vendras a la madriguera Harry?, Mi madre hizo una cena para todos.

-En un momento Ron- dijo Harry- después los alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer, es algo rápido.

Y Ron se despidió de Harry y vió en la puerta a Hermione Granger, que la saludó con la mano y sus amigos se fueron y Harry se Aparece en la puerta de la casa de la señora Delmet

-Buenas noches, señora- dijo Harry- hemos apresado al asesino.

-Gracias señor Potter- dijo la señora- no se como agradecérselo

-No se preocupe- dijo Harry- tome este regalo, para su hija que supe que es fan de las Holyhead- dijo Harry que le entregaba una camiseta oficial de dicho equipo pero firmado por la esposa de Harry

-Gracias señor Potter, es maravilloso, mi hija estará contenta, le encanta el Quidditch.

-Adiós Señora- se despide Harry y avanza hasta a un callejón y ve la casa por ultima vez y finalmente se dirige a la madriguera, a pasar un momento agradable con su familia.


	3. Capitulo 3: Inicios

N/A: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

Disculpen por la tardanza, por varios motivos me impidieron actualizar, aquí llega el tercer episodio.

Capitulo 3: Inicios

Harry se acercó a una verja oxidada, tocó y esperó observando el castillo, Hogwarts. Recordando los momentos que pasó en ese castillo, se acercó un hombre bajo

-Harry Potter, ¡es un honor su visita!- dijo el profesor Flitwick mientras abría la verja, Harry cruzó- Vino temprano Sr. Potter, su charla sobre defensa contra la magia oscura es dentro de 3 horas.

-Buenos días, profesor Flitwick. Vine temprano para visitar viejos amigos y recordar viejos tiempos- explicó Harry mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta donde el profesor lo dejó y Harry decidió visitar a su viejo amigo Hagrid. Llegó a los terrenos del castillo, observó la tumba de Dumbledore, que resplandecía por el sol, y al costado había un monumento, Harry se acercó; sobre un pedestal de mármol había una figura de una bruja arrodillada con una varita apuntando al cielo con el rostro triste, en las rodillas de la bruja estaba un mago joven con los ojos cerrados, sobre los pies del mármol habían tres figuras: un león, el águila y un tejón, arriba de esas figuras rezaba unas líneas doradas, Harry leyó: "A la memoria de los alumnos y ex alumnos, caídos en combate en la batalla de Hogwarts". Harry bajó la mirada y vió gran cantidad de flores, coronas y mensajes en cada figura de los animales que representaban las casas del colegio. Harry vió el nombre de Fred Weasley con flores y mensajes y de otros que conocía. Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció un ramo de azucenas y lo dejó al suelo. Se persigno y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Tocó la puerta y los ladridos de Fang hicieron que Harry sonriera, se abrió la puerta y vio a Hagrid.

-¡Harry! A los años que no te veía. Supongo que ocupado con tus labores de Auror. Pasa Harry.

Harry entró y Hagrid lo invitó a sentar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry?- dijo el semigigante.

-Tengo una charla para los alumnos de 5to a 7mo, pero es dentro de 3 horas, así que pasé un rato para saludarte.

-Ya veo Harry. Han pasado 7 años desde que venciste al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Cuéntame como es tu trabajo? ¿Atrapas a muchos villanos?

Harry que había hecho aparecer vasos con su varita, se sirvió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un sorbo

-Si, después de una buena investigación, no solo yo, es gracias a mis compañeros.

-Harry, nunca me contaste como te hiciste Auror- dijo Hagrid, y Harry dejó su vaso

-Bueno Hagrid, ponte cómodo.- dijo Harry

**7 años ****atrás**

Dos meses más tarde desde que Voldemort fue vencido, Harry se presentó en el Ministerio. Pasó por el escritorio de vigilancia donde chequearon su varita. Llegó a la oficina de Aurores donde entró. Un auror anciano con gafas de carey lo recibió.

-¿Harry Potter, verdad?- dijo el anciano auror examinando a Harry- ¿Sus papeles oficiales del Colegio Hogwarts?

-Aquí tiene señor Brethan- Harry entregó sus notas y demás papeles oficiales. El auror examinó con atención.

-Cruce esa puerta y espere.

Harry cruzó el pasadizo y vio a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley también estaba sentado.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí Ron?- exclamó Harry al sentarse a su lado.

-Hace un buen rato. La verdad estoy un poco nervioso. Ahora estan analizando mis certificados. Si paso, tendremos una evaluación y trabajo de campo, Harry- dijo Ron

Esperaron una hora y el auror les hizo entrar y les presentó al Primer Ministro, Kingsley Shakebolt, a pesar que ya lo conocían lo saludaron. Los llevó a una sala, donde habían 38 aspirantes.

-Ahora, como sabemos en total son 40 aspirantes a Aurores. Dentro de un minuto harán una evaluación donde 30 se quedan, los más calificados.- dijo el Primer Ministro, después hizo aparecer una hoja y una pluma para cada aspirante y todos empezaron a escribir. Harry y Ron como 28 más, lograron pasar la prueba.

Pasaron 5 días desde que ambos rindieron la prueba, nuevamente se acercaron a la Oficina de Aurores.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter y señor Weasley- dijo Agnus Brethan, el Jefe de aurores de aquel entonces- Aquí están las misiones que les encomendaremos- les entregó un papel a ambos.

-Caramba, me tendré que ir a Escocia. Quieren que averigüe algo que pasa ahí- dijo Ron examinando el papel- y me acompañara un Auror en esto. ¿Y tu Harry?

-Creo que algo mas emocionante. Con un Auror, tendré que ir a atrapar 2 mortifagos que me piden aquí- dijo Harry al ver la mirada de sorpresa y envidia de Ron.

-Suerte Harry- le deseo Ron, en aquel instante se aparecieron dos Aurores, y entendieron que era hora de empezar la misión.

Harry se despertó, ya había pasado 2 días que le habían encomendado la misión y pasaba la noche en un cuarto de una taberna, en las afueras.

-¿Has dormido bien, Potter?- dijo el Auror

-Si, Wakert. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?- dijo Harry acercándose al Auror.

Salieron de la taberna, empezaron a andar sobre el pedregoso camino. Harry observaba a varios tipos huraños, pasaban a su costado, algunos los veían y tomaban otro camino.

- Como recuerdas Potter, buscamos dos mortifagos que siempre se reúnen por aquí- dijo el Auror sin dejar de observar a la gente- al parecer quieren organizarse de nuevo, son Rodolphus Lestrange y Vicent Goyle padre.- al andar vieron como un encapuchado se paraba en seco delante de ellos y empezó a correr a lo loco. Harry y el auror empezaron a seguirlo hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada. Ambos sacaron sus varitas

-Yo iré por allá- susurró Harry y se separó del auror. Empezó a caminar despacio, atento a cualquier movimiento. Sabía que estaba ahí, en algún lado. Y lo vio aparecer y le lanzó un hechizo que Harry reaccionó tirandose al suelo, el mortifago desapareció. Se levantó pero sintió que la madera del piso cedía, Harry se adelantó pero demasiado tarde, se vino abajo y cayó sobre un montón de sacos de harina. Aturdido vió que la estancia era oscura, a excepción del agujero del techo donde cayó, donde se proyectaba una luz blanca, Harry avanzó y escuchó voces. Se acercó sigilosamente y vio al auror que redujo al mortifago, pero vio a otro mortifago aparecerse y lo hizo volar al auror. Harry salió sigilosamente, los dos magos oscuros rodeaban al auror, sin varita,

-Estas atrapado, te mataremos aquí y nadie sabrá que fue de ti. Ah, también buscaremos a Potter, lo mataremos y lo tiraremos en un lugar publico- dijo el mortifago pero una luz roja hizo que se desmayara, el otro se puso en guardia y vio a Harry salir de la oscuridad.

-Ahora solo tienes que entregarte. Por las buenas- dijo Harry, acercándose cautelosamente, pero el mortifago solo se burló y blandió su varita y una luz violeta se acercaba velozmente

-¡Protego!- grito Harry y sintió que la luz lo golpeaba suavemente y el mortifago pisó la varita del auror, partiéndola en 2 y empezó a correr, Harry lo siguió y varias cajas se iban contra él pero los rechazaba, y lo encontró subiéndose a una reja, Harry lo hizo volar y cayó de espaldas, se levantó

-Avad…

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Harry y el mortifago cayó, se acercó y le quitó la mascara y reconoció al viudo de Bellatrix.

Después de este suceso, Harry y Wakert regresaron al Ministerio con los dos mortifagos atrapados, Harry fue reconocido como Auror al igual que Ron que regresó pocos días después.

**--------**

**-**¡Vaya, Harry!- dijo Hagrid mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Pero como te hiciste Jefe de Aurores?

-Fue gracias a mi buen desempeño en el trabajo de campo, Hagrid- dijo Harry y consultó con su reloj de oro- Bueno, Hagrid, tengo que irme. Me alegra volver a verte pero creo que exageras un poco de 7 años, nos vimos en mi boda ¿recuerdas?.

-Claro que si Harry, pero no venias aquí, eh. Suerte Harry, la próxima vienes mas seguido, si es posible con Ron y Hermione. Adiós

-Claro, Hagrid. Adiós.- Harry se despide de su amigo y cruza los terrenos y entra al castillo, dentro de una hora sería su presentación. Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Hola, Harry. A los tiempos- dijo Neville Longbottom dándole alcance,

-Neville, ¿Qué tal? Ahora profesor de Herbologia. ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Harry después de saludar a su amigo

-Nada mal, trato que las clases sean entretenidas. ¿Y tu como vas?- dijo Neville mientras caminaban por el pasadizo.

-Todo bien, Neville. Solo tengo casos de asesinatos y otros crímenes como sectas ilegales. Estoy orgulloso de mi equipo, hace un gran trabajo.- dijo Harry

-Solo por curiosidad, Harry ¿Cómo escogiste tu equipo?- dijo Neville mientras doblaban la esquina. Harry lo miró y empezó a contar.

**Año 2002**

Harry se acercó a la Oficina del Primer Ministro. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz del ministro responderle. Harry entró.

-Buenos días, Harry. Hoy es tu primer día como Jefe de Aurores y ahora te entrego estos tres folios, solo dos puedes escoger para que sean tus compañeros. Te presentaré a tus otros compañeros que también trabajan aquí, pero en el Área de Crímenes Mágicos.

Y los dos fueron al pasadizo y llegaron a una puerta tocaron

-Este es el Departamento de Análisis de Varitas- y Kingsley y Harry entraron.

-Hola, Harry, bueno Jefe- dijo Terry Boot.

-Hola, Terry- dijo Harry- ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- dijo Harry

-Desde hace dos años, Jefe- dijo Terry y el Primer Ministro y Harry se despieron de Terry y doblaron a una esquina.

-Este es el laboratorio de Análisis de Evidencias- dijo Kingsley y entraron los dos-

-Hola, Harry- dijo una rubia con dos coletas- Bienvenido a mi laboratorio. Es un honor tenerte de Jefe

-Ella es Hannah…-dijo Kingsley

-Abbott- terminó la frase Harry-La conozco en Hogwarts.

Harry y el Primer Ministro se despidieron de la mujer y bajaron al sótano y llegaron a una especie de sala

-Este es la Sala de Autopsias. Ella es la encargada de aquí- dijo el Ministro acercándose a una mujer castaña, evaluaba un cuerpo, alzó la mirada y se quitó las gafas.

-Buenos días, Jefe- dijo la chica- Soy Mandy Brocklehurst, Sanadora Forense

-Buenos días, Brocklehurst- dijo Harry y con el Primer Ministro regresaron al despacho de este último.

-Si es posible, mañana me das los dos folios que trabajaras.- dijo el ministro, Harry se despidió y observó los tres folios en su casa, vio la Hoja de vida de Ron.

Al día siguiente, regresó donde el despacho del ministro.

-Ya tengo mi equipo, señor Ministro.-dijo Harry entregando los folios, el ministro observó los dos folios y escribió algo en un pergamino y lo mandó en forma de avión.

Harry estaba en su despacho, esperando a su equipo

-Hola Harry- dijo Ron apareciéndose en el despacho- Que bien que trabajaremos juntos.

En eso aparece la siguiente auror.

-Katie Bell- dijo Harry al acercarse- No sabia que eras Auror, supongo que debes ser bastante buena-dijo Harry

-Harry, para mi es un honor estar en tu equipo.

Los tres miraron una llama roja en un candelabro y entendieron que era un llamado para resolver un caso, su primer caso.

-Bueno, fue bueno escucharte Harry- dijo Neville- yo me voy por aquí, tengo clases que dar en este momento, adiós Harry- Neville le tendió la mano a Harry

-Adiós Neville, que te vaya bien- dijo Harry y consultó con su reloj, solo quedaban 15 minutos para su charla, se encontró con el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aguardó un momento antes de ser presentado al público, al escuchar su nombre salió al salón atestado de alumnos expectantes para escuchar al mago que venció al Señor Tenebroso.


	4. Capitulo 4: Atentado

Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Atentado

-Jaque mate, Harry- dijo Ron mientras que su alfil le daba una paliza al rey de Harry en el ajedrez mágico que jugaban, cuando Harry se aprestaba a contestar, un lince plateado se apareció frente a ellos con la voz del Primer Ministro

-¡Rápido, al despacho, es urgente!

Harry y Ron así como otros aurores, estaban el despacho del ministro, Kingsley Shakebolt tenia la tunica raída y sucia, se acercó a Harry.

-Auror Potter, acabo de sufrir un atentado frustrado. No entiendo como pudo pasar bajo los estrictos controles de seguridad. Hubo dos aurores caídos- dijo señalando un cuerpo cubierto con una bolsa negra y el otro, Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente pues era su compañera Katie Bell

-¿Se pondrá bien?- dijo Ron mientras que los sanadores la llevaban en una camilla totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Cómo sucedió, sr ministro?- dijo Harry mientras Ron veía como se llevaban a su compañera, se giró y vio la mirada de Harry y al mismo se puso a analizar la escena.

-Regrese de mi viaje del extranjero con la Auror Bell, llegamos a mi despacho y vi al Auror Stevens con un joven que tenia una caja en la mano, argumentando que era un presente, todo sucedió rápido, la caja se abrió y Bell me hizo un hechizo casco burbuja y me tiró a un costado, me levante y el muchacho había desaparecido pero el Auror estaba mal y Bell se convulsionaba, le hice un encantamiento casco burbuja. Ahí llame a ustedes.

Harry terminó de escucharlo y un auror apareció

-Señor, hemos buscado por todo el edificio y al parecer el sospechoso logró salir.

-Señor Ministro, el auror Mctrek lo llevará a un lugar seguro mientras analizamos la escena- dijo Harry y el auror se lo llevó.- ¿Me tienes algo, Ron?- dijo Harry acercándose al auror caído que era trasladado por la sanadora forense.

-Nuestro colega era el auror Demetrius Stevens de 41 años. La puerta no fue forzada, vi la caja y encontré esto, Harry- dijo Ron mientras sacaba en la caja una pequeña estatua, al mirar Harry, vió que tenía la cara de Voldemort y en la base la marca tenebrosa

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- dijo Ron mientras guardaba la estatua.

-Llévalo a Abbott. Iré a ver si Brocklehurst tiene los resultados.

**Sala de Autopsias**

-¿Encontraste algo, Brocklehurst?- dijo Harry, entrando a la sala.

-Jefe- Brocklehurst se quitó las gafas que le cubrian la mayor parte de la cara- nuestro colega fue afectado con un especie de polvillo, encontré restos en la cavidad nasal- señaló mientras Harry observaba al occiso- tiene los ojos rojos y la garganta inflamada.

-¿Qué es, Brocklehurst?

-Fue envenenado, jefe. Intentaron envenenar al primer ministro. Los restos del polvillo envie una muestra a Hannah.

**Evidencias**

-No tiene rastro de artes oscuras- dijo mientras guardaba la estatua en la bolsa de evidencias y al ver la mirada de Ron- salió negativo en la prueba, solo es un estatua hecha de arcilla y barro. Los materiales los estoy analizando.

-¿Huellas?

-Felizmente encontré una huella parcial. La sumerjo en esta pocion- mientras lo hacia, llegó Harry- y tenemos coincidencia- Pertenece a Greg Hawes y esta registrada su direccion, salió de Azkaban hace una semana.

-Ya lo visitaremos- dijo Harry haciendo que Ron se gire- Abbott. ¿Tienes los resultados de Brocklehurst?

-Ya lo tengo, jefe. Fue sencillo, es polvo de Hammet- y al ver que Ron y Harry no comprendían- Hammet es un bicho del tamaño de una cucaracha, recién fue descubierta hace 2 meses y esta registrada en el ministerio.

Harry y Ron se fueron a San Mungo para visitar a su compañera. Ingresaron y fueron al recibidor donde les indicaron donde esta Katie Bell. Llegaron a la habitación y la vieron despierta.

-Hola Katie- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor- dijo Bell, aun tenían un tono rojo en sus ojos- ¿atraparon al que intentó asesinar al ministro?

-Tenemos un nombre, quisiéramos saber lo que sucedió en el despacho.-dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Bien, regresé con el ministro. Vi a Stevens con un joven entre 25 o 28 años dándole una caja, al vernos lo soltó y vi que Stevens caía y protegí al ministro con un casco burbuja y lo tiré al costado. Desarme al tipo pero me sentía mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y se me cayó la varita, ya me estaba mareando cuando el sujeto se lleva mi varita pensando que es la suya y se va dando tumbos y perdí el conocimiento.- Bell terminó de contar y señala la varita que tenia en su mesa de noche.

-Ya tenemos una pista, Boot nos dirá a quien pertenece. Ron ¿podrías buscar a Hawes y traerlo para interrogarlo y llevas esto a Boot?- dijo Harry mientras salían de San Mungo después de desearle pronta recuperación a su compañera- Iré a buscar a una vieja amiga sobre los bichos. Nos vemos Ron.- dicho esto, Harry se desapareció y Ron decidió primero llevar la evidencia a Terry Boot.

Harry llegó lo que parecia ser una casa de campo, se acercó y empezó a tocar la puerta. Al rato la abrió una mujer rubia con ojos saltones y un collar de corchos, al ver a Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pasa Harry, bienvenido- decia Luna Lovegood mientras Harry entraba y la saludaba, era una casita apacible, construida de madera, tenía una gran alfombra y el fondo una mesa con bastantes frascos con bichos que se movían, las fotos con movimiento colgadas en la pared se veía a Luna con un hombre, ambos sonreían al lado un animal que Harry nunca los había visto.

-¿Quién es Luna?- dijo Harry mientras miraba otro cuadro.

-Es mi novio, se llama Rolf Scamander. ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Harry? ¿Eso es una placa de auror?- decía Luna mientras iba a la cocina.

-Vengo por una investigación, Luna. Solo quisiera saber sobre los hammet o como se llame en realidad- Harry se sentó.

-¿Hammet? Son insectos Harry, yo pensaba que eran Halett que son de tamaño de una canica, estos no lo había visto en mi vida- mientras daba una taza de te a Harry que agradeció- Lo descubrí con Rolf hace dos meses. Me había puesto una chompa y empecé a estornudar seguido, cuando me lo saqué vi a este insecto.

-¿Son ilegales, Luna, peligrosos o algo?

-Harry, son inofensivos si no lo haces polvo con una piedra limpia. Pocos lo saben, que el polvo que son convertidos es fatal si lo has inhalado de cerca, si estas alejado lo único que logran es marearte o convulsionarte- Luna hizo un encantamiento convocador y después de un minuto, un frasco apareció volando entrando por la puerta.- Son estos insectos Harry.- Harry observó y vio que eran de color grises.- Harry, la única forma de conseguir esto es ir a un valle que esta a 1 km de aquí. Ahí hay suficientes.

-Gracias Luna- Harry se levantó- me dio gusto verte- ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-De nada Harry, gracias por venir. La próxima vienes con Ginny si es posible- Harry sonrió y asintió y se despidió de Luna levantando la mano y se desapareció.

En el ministerio, encontró a Ron.

-Tenemos al sospechoso en el interrogatorio, Harry. Estaba podando su jardín y lo curioso es que no opuso resistencia y estaba sorprendido, bastante.

Harry entró y vio a Hawes con las manos juntas mirando a su alrededor y al ver a Harry empezó a hablar.

-No entiendo. No hice nada para que unos aurores vengan de esa manera a mi casa, cumplí mi condena sr Auror- Harry se sentó mientras lo escuchaba.

-Mira, las pruebas dicen que estuviste aquí hace 9 horas, intentaste asesinar al ministro.

-Eso es mentira- el hombre frunció el ceño- siempre me están acusando de cosas que no tengo nada que ver- Harry sacó la estatua y se la mostró.

-Tengo dos testigos, Hawes y este trasto tiene tus huellas. Así que empieza a hablar o regresarás a Azkaban pero esta vez por 60 años.

El rostro se palideció del hombre y comprendió.

-Un tipo con cabello negro vino a mi negocio de alfarería. Me obligó y no quiso pagarme y me golpeó fuerte que perdí el conocimiento. Seguro que fue ese ladrón.

-Ya vamos a ver si tu historia es cierta- dicho esto, Harry se levantó y salio de la sala.

-Vayamos donde Boot.- dijo Harry a Ron y se fueron al laboratorio

-Tienes los resultados, Boot- dijo Ron, ambos amigos se acercaron.

-Analicé cada centímetro. Esta varita como sabemos no pertenece a Katie Bell- dijo mientras los dos aurores lo veían- con rastreo, me salió una concordancia: pertenece a Theodore Nott.

Harry y Ron ya sabían donde encontrarlo, fueron directos al valle que le habia dicho Luna a Harry. Lo encontraron y empezó atacarlos pero fue desarmado por Harry y llevado a interrogarlo

-Si fuera tú, empezaría a hablar ya mismo- decía Harry apoyado en la pared- homicidio a un auror, intento de asesinato al Primer Ministro y agresión a una auror. No se escucha bien.

Nott estaba quieto y después de varios minutos, habló.

-Yo hago lo que me dicen, queria mostrar que aun "estamos" en actividad.

-Arremángate- Harry se acercó y Nott dudó, entonce Harry con la varita lo hizo- Interesante- decia mientra veia la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Nott, pero no era esa marca que usaba Voldemort en sus tiempos, sino era una parecida- Dime ¿es una nueva secta? ¿Apoyando a Voldemort?- Harry se puso cara a cara con Nott y viendo que no tenia salida contó.

-Somos un grupo, nos denominamos Neomortifagos. Intentamos restablecer el reinado, yo era el indicado para asesinar al ministro y me hice pasar por un alfarero gracias a la poción multijugos.

Ron lo apresó y se lo llevó para que lo lleven a Azkaban.

-Ya desmantelaremos esa secta- decía Harry a Ron mientras iban en dirección a San Mungo dispuestos a averiguar sobre dicha organización tenebrosa.


	5. Chapter 5: Serial

Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

Capitulo 5: Serial

-¡Pásame la quaffle!- grito un niño a su hermano, ambos jugaban Quidditch montados en escobas de juguete, no pasaban de los 8 años. A pocos metros estaban sus padres, el padre estaba observando con atención a sus hijos mientras leía "El Profeta", la madre ponía el mantel y los cubiertos ya que estaban de picnic. El hermano mayor lanzó demasiado lejos la pelota y su hermano fue a buscarla pero regreso corriendo asustado.

-Mike, ven mira lo que encontré- dijo sorprendido y asustado, Mike se acercó y el grito hizo que los padres se levantaran y corrieran y vieron horrorizados de un cuerpo de una mujer cruelmente asesinada.

Los aurores estaban en el lugar, Harry se acercó a la escena, esta vez era en el campo; el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer que Ron analizaba y Mandy Brocklehurst, estaba detrás de unos helechos descansando bajo el pie de un árbol.

-Harriet Natt, natural de Everton, de unos 25-28 años- decía Ron leyendo unos folios, Harry lo escuchaba a su lado- fue encontrada por los hijos del señor Rotter.

-¿Qué es eso Ron?-señaló Harry en el bolsillo de la finada y con guantes de seguridad recogió.

-Parece una nota, Harry

-¿Tienes algo, Brocklehurst?- dijo Harry mientras guardaba la nota.

-Veamos, estas líneas en el cuello y en las muñecas nos indican que fue amordazada, moretones post-morten en el brazo y en el rostro. Cuando la analice más exhaustivamente en Autopsias le avisaré los resultados.

-Disculpen por llegar tarde, recién ayer me dieron de alta- dijo Katie Bell apareciéndose y acercándose a sus compañeros.

-Bienvenida Katie, acá tenemos un cuerpo de una mujer asesinada, tiene marcas en el cuello y en las muñecas, hasta ahora es lo único que tenemos- dijo Ron.

-¿Hay algo en la escena que nos lleve al asesino?

-Una varita, posiblemente de la fallecida, sogas que la amordazaron y la nota Harry- decía Ron mientras los tres iban a la Oficina.

-Lo siento Harry, no encontré nada en la varita de la señorita Natt- dijo Boot a Harry y sus compañeros- la chica al parecer no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Harry salió con Ron a la sala de autopsias donde encontró a Mandy Brocklehurst terminando de hacer su trabajo.

-¿Algo que me puedas decir, Brocklehurst?- dijo Harry

-Jefe, como le dije presentaba moretones aquí en el rostro, marcas de soga en las muñecas, ahora descubrí algo- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry y mostrando el abdomen de la finada- una marca, al parecer una firma producida con un objeto punzo cortante.

Harry observó la marca, era un cráneo con una lengua de serpiente; parecida a la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort pero esta tenía unos cuernos de cabra.

-Vaya, es igual que tenia Nott en el antebrazo- dijo Ron mirando con asco la marca.

Harry agradeció y con Ron fueron a Evidencias para saber si Abbott tenía algo. Al entrar, Hannah Abbot levantó la vista de su caldero.

-Harry, lo siento la nota no tiene huellas pero tiene un mensaje: "Solo quedan 4. Cratt"

-¿4 que? ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?- Harry decía sentado en su escritorio hablando a sus compañeros.

-No encontré nada sobre dicha secta- dijo Ron, dejando los papeles en el escritorio- podríamos obligar con veritaserum a Nott y Zabini, Harry.

-Ya encontraremos, todavía no hay que llegar a esos extremos- dijo Harry y en ese momento se aparece una ardilla plateada, se encaramó en la mesa de Harry con la voz de Katie exclamó: "Vengan a Norfolk, hubo un asesinato" y desapareció.

Los dos amigos se presentaron, y vieron a Katie Bell tomando notas y a Mandy Brocklehurst observando el cuerpo.

-Mujer de 27 años aproximadamente, con signos de haber sido amordazada.

-Es interesante, tiene los mismos signos de violencia en la primera mujer- dijo Mandy- esas marcas en el cuello y muñeca, son similares en nuestra victima por no decir la marca que tiene en el abdomen.

-Se podría decir, que estamos tratando a un asesino serial- dijo Harry.

-Mira Harry- Ron se agachó y recogió una nota en el bolsillo del pantalón, que sobresalía.- otra nota: "Empieza la diversión, ahora Potter, adivina quien sigue".

-Ahora nos habla. Esperemos que en esta si tengamos huellas.

Los tres abandonan el lugar y van al Ministerio, donde Harry deja la nota en Evidencias y con Ron y Katie Bell se ponen a debatir, hasta que Hannah Abbott les avisa que tiene una huella.

-Tengo una concordancia, jefe- Hannah sacaba un libro grueso- Con un encantamiento reveló una huella parcial. Concuerda con una huella que vi aquí.

-¿Y de quien es?- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Hannah

-Kewer Ecklar. Dependiente de la tienda de pergaminos y plumas en el callejón Diagon.

Ambos aurores se presentan en dicha tienda.

-¿En que les puedo servir?- dijo Ecklar.

-Si vendió en los últimos días un pergamino barato como esto- dijo Harry mostrando el pergamino con la nota.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Este pergamino se encontró en dos escenas del crimen, asi que diga lo que pueda ayudarnos- dijo Katie Bell

-La verdad solo tengo un vago recuerdo, un dia entró un tipo que no recuerdo como era. Solo me dio dos sickles y sentí como mi mente se relajaba y escribía no se que cosas. Al cobrar la razón, ya no estaba el tipo.

-¿Descripción?- dijo Ron

-Solo tengo recuerdos vagos, señor Auror. Era un tipo alto, barba de 3 días nada más.

-Bueno, gracias por la información- dijo Harry y salieron del lugar.

-Sin duda estuvo bajo la maldición imperio, esa letra es su letra.-dijo Ron.

Ya en la oficina, Harry encuentra otra nota, pues una lechuza parda lo miraba parada en su pupitre, Harry se acercó y desenrolló el pergamino y leyó: "El siguiente paso, Potter está en el caldero chorreante, habitación 13".- Harry terminó de leer y mirando a sus compañeros- vayamos al Caldero Chorreante, ¡ahora!

Los tres se apresuraron, llegaron a dicho establecimiento, Tom el tabernero no le dio tiempo para darles la bienvenida, ya que los tres subieron rápido y entraron a la habitación 13 donde encontraron a otra victima, Harry encontró la nota, Ron y Katie se acercaron a la victima para observarla con detenimiento, la nota decia: "Un poco tarde, Potter, mi venganza al fin esta completándose. El segundo golpe Potter, te dolerá mas".

Harry arrugó el papel, Ron y Katie se le acercaban.

-Katie, manda un auror a mi casa, solo por precaución y también que vengan algunos aquí y a Brocklehurst.- dijo Harry y Katie Bell algo confusa se desaparece.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? ¿Qué dice en la nota?- dijo Ron y Harry le da el papel, Ron lo lee y levanta su mirada- ¿no estarás pensando que la siguiente victima es m…

-Solo es precaución, Ron- dijo Harry y en eso llegaron un grupo de aurores y empezaron a acordonar el lugar, Tom miraba entre la sorpresa y el terror detrás de la cinta de seguridad, un auror se acercó a Harry.

-Señor Potter, me llegó este boletín, es para usted- dijo el auror.

Harry leyó el boletín y guardándose en la tunica, exclamó

-Una bruja informa que desapareció hace poco su hermana, Ron- decía Harry caminando hacia la puerta- me describe que es pelirroja, de 28 años, usaba una tunica amarilla con tonos violetas. Acaba de desaparecer dejando su habitación hecho un desorden hace 30 minutos, Ron.- ambos amigos se desaparecen y con la Aparición conjunta llegan aun pueblo, donde una bruja los esperaba.

-Que bien que llegaron, estoy preocupada - decía la bruja corriendo hacia los aurores- hablé con los vecinos si vieron algo.

-¿Qué le dijeron?- dijo Ron acercándose primero.

-Un encapuchado entró en mi ventana trasera y se llevó a una chica y se fue hacia fábrica de ahí, abandonada. Quería esperarlos para decirles e ir ahí a rescatar a mi hermana- la bruja se le veía tensa y al borde del colapso.

-Señora, mejor deje esto a nosotros. Gracias por la información, nosotros iremos ahí y quédese en su casa o en el de un vecino. Haremos lo que podamos- la calmó Harry y con Ron se apresuraron a correr hacia dicha fábrica.

-Ron, envía un patronus a Katie, yo iré por la izquierda y luego vas por el almacén. Si lo ves, envíame el patronus- decía Harry en la entrada y avanzó en la penumbra, con la varita en alto, susurró "Lumus", no escuchaba nada, pero estaba atento a cualquier ruido pero tenia que apresurarse, la mujer está en peligro. Después de unos minutos, Harry empezó a subir por una escalera de metal cuando escuchó un golpe sordo, se apresuró y entró a un cuarto sin puertas y vio al encapuchado apuntando con una varita a Ron que yacia en el suelo, inconsciente y a la mujer amordazada, asustada.

-¡Auror! Baje la varita y tire por el suelo hacia mí, ahora- decía Harry mientras avanzaba rápido pero el encapuchado lo miró y se rió.

-Al fin, Potter. Pero acá se acaba la aventura. ¡Crucio!-gritó el encapuchado pero Harry se hizo a un lado.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Harry pero el hechizo dio en una caja haciéndola estallar.

-Hasta acá llegamos Potter, Avad…

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry, desarmándolo instante después que su hechizo diese en esa caja, la varita del encapuchado saltó por los aires y Harry la agarró y en eso llega Katie Bell con tres aurores mas, Harry apuntando al encapuchado que cayó de rodillas con las manos levantadas.

-Accio- y la capucha se desprendió de la cara del tipo, el rostro le parecía familiar a Harry, después hizo que Ron recuperase el conocimiento y se acercó a él mientras Katie Bell ayudaba a la rehen.- bien acá estamos, estas detenido por los 3 asesinatos de mujeres, secuestro y agresión a dos aurores, ¡incarcero!.- las manos del detenido se enroscaron. Y lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios.

**Sala de interrogatorios**

**-**Vicent Crabbe- Harry se sentó frente al susodicho- padre de Vicent Crabbe, alumno de Hogwarts fallecido en la sala de menesteres con una maldición que él mismo provocó. Dime ¿admites el asesinato de las 3 mujeres y secuestrar a una mujer?

-Todo lo hice yo- Crabbe puso una sonrisa burlona- todo eso fue por venganza. Quería vengar la muerte de mi hijo, lo único para acercarme a ti era asesinando a todas esas mujeres pelirrojas. Para ver si así te ponías alerta y me buscabas como lo has hecho ahora.

-¿Tienes relación con un grupo de neomortifagos?- Crabbe se puso a reir, lo cual Harry dio con el puño en la mesa.- No tengo todo el dia, Crabbe.

-En alguna forma, el lider de esa agrupación me encontró y me hizo una solicitud para unirme: para instaurar el terror que dejo el Señor Tenebroso, pero hicimos un acuerdo. Solo mataria 5 pelirrojas, la ultima era directo a tu corazón Potter.- Harry lo miró- yo que tu, saldría de aquí y me iría a casa, solo para ver si esta bien.- Crabbe se puso a reír como histérico, pero antes que Harry se levantara, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Ron lo sujeto y lo puso contra la pared.

-¡Mira Crabbe, si le hacen algo a mi hermana, lo pagarás caro!- decía Ron mientras sujetaba con fuerza, Harry se levantó.

-¡Solo queria hacer sentir a Potter lo que siento ahora, sin esposa y sin hijos, solo en este asqueroso mundo!- gritaba Crabbe mientras Ron lo empujaba con fuerza contra la pared

-¿Crabbe, quien es el maldito líder que te mandó a matar? ¡Como no me digas un nombre, te vas a arrepentir!- gritó Harry, apuntando con la varita en la cara de Crabbe pero esté solo se puso a reír y en ese momento se apareció en la sala, un caballo plateado, con la voz de Ginny imploraba ayuda y desapareció. Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando en el sitio que desapareció el patronus de Harry, Crabbe se puso a reír como loco, Ron pateó con fuerza a Crabbe pero Harry corrió hacia la puerta, y fue a su oficina y con la varita activo el fuego, agarró un puñado de polvos flu, decidido pero con el corazón acelerado, gritó: ¡A Ruthin Gardens!


	6. Contra el tiempo

Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

Capitulo 6: Contra el tiempo

Una joven pelirroja estaba impaciente, quería darle la noticia a Harry. Observó la mesa, todo estaba en orden, los platos y la cena lista y nuevamente su mirada fue hacia el reloj de pared, solo faltaba una hora. Escuchó ruidos, fue a la sala y vio que la chimenea se encendía, entre las llamas verdes se apareció un hombre pero no era Harry, era un hombre castaño, de estatura media, arreglándose la tunica, Ginny se dio cuenta que era un auror. El auror percatándose que de la presencia de la mujer, se presentó.

-Buenas tardes, soy Gregory Watger, auror. Vengo por órdenes del señor Potter, mejor dicho de la Auror Bell, solo por precaución estaré aquí. No me dio más detalles- dijo el auror quedándose parado.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny – ya me imagino. Puedes tomar asiento mientras espero a Harry. ¿Deseas algo de beber?.

-Eh, un vaso de agua, gracias- dijo el auror sentándose, Ginny se fue a la cocina y Watger empezó a observar el lugar, era una bonita sala conectada con el comedor, había varios cuadros en las paredes, observó las fotos de la mesilla viendo como Harry y Ginny vestida de blanco saludaban y sonreían a la cámara y otra donde estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione con Ginny también sonrientes. Al frente de él había una repisa donde había medallas y copas y algunos diplomas. Y en eso llega Ginny con una bandeja, agradeciendo nuevamente, se toma a sorbos. Ginny decide regresar a la cocina, para ultimar detalles cuando suena la puerta, pero al ponerse al umbral, ve al auror levantado.

-No se preocupe, señora. Yo atiendo- y se acerca a la rendija y abre la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, somos los representantes de la Junta Vecinal y hemos venido para que firmen en este papel para aprobar el uso de rejas para la calle- dijo un hombre enjuto mirando ambos lados.

El auror se giró y Ginny extrañada se acercó pero al ver como el auror abría los ojos y dejaba caer la varita y entró a la sala.

-Nadie saldrá herido de aquí si no se oponen- dijo el que Ginny pensaba que era un muggle, este apuntaba con una varita en la espalda de Watger que tuvo que arrodillarse llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, el otro mago alto se acercaba a Ginny con la varita en alto.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó pero Ginny con buenos reflejos esquivó y vió que el auror se convertía en algo verde pero no observó mas, no tenia su varita, subió a zancadas a su habitación sintiendo como el mago que intento aturdirla la perseguía, entró a su habitación, encontró su varita y se giró a tiempo, apuntando al mago alto que le sonreía macabramente.

-No intentes escapar, estas atrapada. ¡Desma…

-¡Desmaius!- Ginny se adelantó y el mago cayó dandose de bruce en la cara, Ginny no podía perder mas tiempo, como le dijo Harry si tenia problemas, convocó un patronus.

-¡Auxilio Harry, ven pronto!- gritó Ginny y el patronus atravesó la ventana y giró para al menos resistir pero no pudo, el mago enjuto ya estaba en el umbral y el rayo rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho, Ginny cayó sobre su cama, dejando caer su varita.

-¡Enérvate!- el mago desmayado se levantó, agarrandose la cabeza.

-Levanta a esa chica y nos vamos. Como se va alegrar el jefe que la tenemos por fin- dijo el mago enjuto, su acompañante levanto a Ginny y ambos se desaparecieron de ahí.

Harry daba vueltas en la chimenea mientras las llamas verdes envolvían su cuerpo, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Lo que dijo el señor Crabbe…tenia que llegar, lo más rápido posible. Y Cayó sobre la alfombra, se enderezó rápidamente.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry, corriendo por toda la sala, pasando por la cocina y nuevamente a la sala, una puerta abierta.

-No fue forzada- murmuró al acercarse y subió las escaleras, pasó por las habitaciones y llegó al suyo, se acercó. Sentía desesperación, ¿Dónde estaba el auror? Se preguntó, vio la varita de Ginny, la recogió y se la guardó. Bajó hacia y vió a una iguana. Levantó su varita y la iguana se convirtió en el auror que Bell había mandado.

-Lo siento señor- decia Watger en el suelo- me tomaron por sorpresa. Se hicieron pasar por dos muggles.

-No pasa nada- decia Harry, levantado su varita- Expecto Patronum- murmuró y el ciervo plateado se perdía de vista.- ¿Cómo eran Watger?- dijo Harry viéndolo de cerca.

-Uno era de rostro enjuto, delgado, cabello negro con algunas canas y el otro era alto, corpulento con el cabello color paja. El enjuto me puso la varita en la espalda, mandó al otro a atrapar a la señora subiendo hacia las escaleras. El enjuto me convirtió en iguana.- dijo Watger visiblemente afectado.

-Bien- dijo Harry levantándose- al parecer ese Crabbe sabrá mas. Tendré que darle veritaserum, después atraparé yo mismo a esos desgraciados.

Y en eso llegó Ron y Katie, Ron estaba desesperado.

-¿Quién ha sido?- gritó al auror que se sobresaltó.

-Calmate, Ron. Me dio datos físicos…

-¿Qué me calme?, mi hermana esta desaparecida y me dices que me calme…

-¡Ron, tu hermana es mi esposa! Pero no puedo perder la compostura, tengo que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar el siguiente paso- dijo Harry

-Muchachos vayamos a la oficina- dijo Bell.

-Yo me quedo aquí. Ustedes, denle veritaserum a Crabbe, que confiese todo y averiguen sobre la secta esa- dijo Harry- necesito pensar.

Los tres, Ron, Katie y Watger se fueron por la chimenea. Harry se quedó en la sala, vio la foto de su boda con Ginny.

-Te encontrare, Gin. Pase lo que pase, te encontraré y esos lo pagarán- Harry apretó los puños y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Harry llegó a su oficina y encontró a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-¿Recuerdas de lo que dijo Zabini?, ¿sobre un tal Dawigt Trey?- dijo Ron mientras sacaba unas hojas.

-Si- exclamó Harry- ¿Qué hay?

-Nada- dijo Bell mientras Ron asentía.

-Trey es un seudónimo, no lo encontramos ni en el libro de presos de Azkaban que hayan salido ni en registros mágicos.- dijo Ron

-¿Lograron hacer confesar a Crabbe?

-Lamentablemente, solo sabia que dos magos, esos que lo describió Watger contactaron con el para que haga el trabajo sucio asesinando a mi hermana. Solo dijo eso- dijo Ron con amargura, una lechuza parda entra en la ventana y se detiene en el escritorio de Harry, Harry intrigado desenrolla la carta: "Empieza el juego, Potter. Si deseas ver a tu mujer, hagamos un trato: suelta a Zabini o a Nott y la volverás a ver. Trey". Harry después de leer en voz alta, alzó la mirada encontrándose que sus dos compañeros lo miraban extrañados.

-No haré tratos con neo mortifagos- dijo Harry y volviendo a leer.

-¿Y si fingimos que hacemos el trato? ¿Seguir la lechuza?- dijo Katie Bell. Harry la miró.

-Si, es buena idea. Le contestaré y observaré hacia donde va la lechuza.- Harry empezó a contestar la carta, la enrolló a la lechuza y los tres miraron como la lechuza se perdia en el horizonte.

-Va hacia el noreste. Vamos a rastrearlo.- dijo Ron

-Aun no, hay que darle tiempo. Lo sé, Ron- Harry observó que Ron iba a protestar- si lo hacemos ahora, puede que se nos escape. Que nos conteste y jugar con él, como lo dijo.

-¿Qué le contestaste?- preguntó Katie Bell.

-Que pensaba dejar libre a Zabini por ser el primero. Veamos si Abbott ha encontrado sospechosos con los datos que nos dieron- terminó de decir Harry levantándose y sus dos compañeros lo siguieron hasta llegar al laboratorio.

-¿Encontraste algo, Abbott?.

-Harry solo 6 personas coinciden con los datos físicos que me proporcionaron. Aquí lo tienes. Espero que la encuentres- Hannah le da un folder con varias fotografías.

-Gracias, Hannah.

Los tres aurores llaman a Watger, ambos son llevados a la oficina de Harry.

-Watger, ¿Cuál de estos te atacó?- Harry le entrega las fotografías y el auror las va mirando y separó dos.

-Estos, Jefe.

-Bien, gracias. Se puede ir.

Ron y Katie se acercaron a Harry que miraba las fotos y se las mostró a sus compañeros.

-Theo Gröwler, acusado de armar una pelea con varios heridos y un muerto en Cabeza de puerco y vender criaturas mágicas ilegales- Harry mostró la foto de un mago con una mata gruesa de cabello de color paja que sonreía de forma grotesca.- y éste es Jhon Ketmen, torturó a 5 muggles y contrabandista.- mostró Harry la ultima foto de un mago con el rostro enjuto y cabello crespo negro.

Harry esperó un día para la contestación de la carta. Leyó la nota y comunicó a sus compañeros.

-Acepta la transferencia. Dice que primero debe ir Zabini luego Ginny- dijo Harry miró a Ron- nosotros vamos a Azkaban, tengo un plan. Katie tu contesta la carta y rastréala.

-¿Pero Harry, no verá la letra diferente?- dijo Katie Bell y Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a su mano derecha y de la punta de la varita se ilumino y luego apuntó a la mano de Bell e igualmente se iluminó.

-Es un sencillo encantamiento de simular la letra de uno. Puedes escribir normal.

Esa misma tarde, los dos amigos se regresaban de Azkaban y llegaron al ministerio donde estaba Katie esperándolos.

-Listo, Harry. Ya sé de donde te manda las cartas.- Katie le mostró la dirección en un pergamino. Harry la leyó y con Ron agradecieron a Bell y desaparecieron. Llegaron a una calle, enfrente a ellos había un edificio abandonado, pero antes de entrar vieron que salía un encapuchado, al verlos entró rápidamente, Harry y Ron sacaron las varitas y lo siguieron, Harry lo tenia a su alcance.

-¡Desmaius!- el hombre misterioso cayó al suelo, Ron le sacó la capucha y Harry se sorprendió.

-Vaya vaya, quien iba a pensarlo, Michael Corner.-dijo Ron.

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Michael Corner se hallaba bastante nervioso, estaba solo con las manos sobre la mesa, tras abrirse la puerta entró Harry y Ron.

-Bien, Corner. Es hora que hables.- dijo Harry sentándose e igualmente Ron lo hizo.- ¿Para quién trabajas?.

-No se de que hablas- miró a ambos- Solo me decían que escriba unas notas.

-¿Quién Corner?- dijo Ron bastante agresivo- ¡Suéltalo!.

-Mira Corner- Harry les mostró las fotos- ¿Los conoces?

-Si, ellos me encontraron y me encomendaron un trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Estoy desempleado hace varios meses. Ellos, no se como, me encontraron. Me ofrecieron 500 galeones por cada carta que escriba, ya que ellos venían con una nota que les mandaba el portavoz de su jefe. No podía hablar ni preguntarles sobre lo que decía la nota.

-¿Y tienes idea de quienes trabajan ellos?

-No- dijo Michael pero pareció recordar algo- escuché que ellos hablaban que un tal Malfoy- Corner al ver que los dos aurores mostraron interés, se llenó de valor- Si, Malfoy esta detrás de esto. Secuestró a una mujer, ya que ellos hablaban de que liberen a un preso y soltar a una chica.

-¿Crees Malfoy tiene a mi hermana?- murmuró Ron hacia Harry pero Corner escuchó.

-¿Tienen a Ginny?- miró a los dos.- Quisiera ayudar, me siento culpable- Ron lo miró despectivamente.

-No- dijo Harry- te quedarás aquí, ya veré que hacer contigo.

En una tienda de antigüedades, Draco Malfoy escribía unas notas hasta que escuchó un tintineo, alzó la mirada.

-Vaya, ya me estaba preguntado si algún día vendrías aquí, Potter.

En la sala de interrogatorios solo estaba Harry y Malfoy.

-Malfoy, me dicen que perteneces a una secta de neo mortifagos.- dijo Harry pero Malfoy lo miraba con desprecio.

- Mira Potter, es verdad eso pero excepto la parte que pertenezco a esa tonta secta.

-Explícate, Malfoy- Harry puso los brazos en la mesa.

-Haber, todo empieza cuando ése viene a mi mansión y me manifiesta su deseo de reorganizar todo lo que dejó el Señor Tenebroso. A mi no me importaba, me dio todos los nombres de los que estaban en ese grupo. Son 20, Potter, piensan reclutar mas, hasta me habló de sus planes- miró a Harry se puso frente a frente- pensaba eliminarte y empezar a partir de ahí. Como es obvio, lo rechacé ya que lo encontré una tontería. No deseaba involucrarme en estas cosas, Potter.

-Vaya, ¿te acordaste que hice que te absolvieran a ti y a tu familia por ayudarme en la 2da Guerra?, entonces me volverás a ayudar, Malfoy- Harry le dio un pergamino y una pluma- escribe el nombre del líder y sus 20 secuaces.

Malfoy miró el pergamino y empezó a escribir y una vez terminado se la dio a Harry que se sorprendió al ver el nombre del líder.

-Que interesante. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?- Harry se guardó el pergamino y se levantó e igualmente lo hizo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy no se detuvo a mirar mas a Harry, sin decirle nada se fue directo a la salida, Katie Bell y Ron salieron del cuarto del costado.

-¿Quién es el líder, Harry?- preguntó Bell y Harry sacó el pergamino y se la dio.

-Gregory Goyle, que interesante.

Michael Corner estaba nervioso mirando la ventana, estaba otra vez en ese cuarto abandonado de aquel edificio donde lo atraparon Harry y Ron, miró hacia la silla donde estaba Zabini donde lo miraba.

-¿Cuándo llegan?-preguntó

-Ellos me dan una señal- dijo Corner señalando hacia la puerta cerrada- hacen salir un vapor verde con plateado.

Esperaron dos minutos y en la puerta sale dicho vapor, Corner abre la puerta y aparecen bajo ella los neo mortifagos que secuestraron a Ginny: Jhon Ketmen y Theo Gröwler.

-Así que esta aquí Zabini. ¡Que bien!, las cosas están saliendo como esperaban.- decía Ketmen acercándose a Blaise Zabini.

Zabini se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos- dijo Zabini sacando la varita- ustedes dos me llevaran donde esta Goyle- y los dos magos estupefactos observan que a Zabini le esta apareciendo una cicatriz en la frente y luego dan con la cuenta que Harry Potter había adquirido la apariencia de Blaise Zabini, sacaron las varitas pero al mirar a su alrededor, los aurores incluyendo Katie Bell y Ron Weasley estaban ocultos bajo las capas invisibles, eran 6 contra dos 2. Ketmen bajó la varita.

-Bajen las varitas y yo les daré veritaserum donde me dirán de todo.

Pero Gröwler no estaba decidido a rendirse, sacó la varita y un anciano vendedor de periódicos que estaba al frente del edifico, alzó la mirada donde observó varias luces.

-Estos chiquillos- murmuró negando con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura.

El lugar de la base de los neo mortifagos era una fábrica de escobas abandonada. Goyle se hallaba sentado observando a Ginny que tenía la boca y las manos amordazadas, tocaron la puerta y Goyle dio permiso la entrada.

-Goyle- dijo Gröwler acompañado de su amigo Ketmen que traían a Harry amordazado, bastante mareado- ¿Puedes disculparnos ante nuestro señor de nuestra tardanza?

-Vaya, que traen a Potter. Claro que se lo diré, ¿Qué lo hicieron tardar? ¿Esta aquí Zabini?

-Potter nos esperaba con su grupo de aurores señor. Nos atacó de manera sorpresiva. Yo mismo maté a una auror de ese grupo- Harry seguia moviendose y miraba a Goyle y le negaba con la cabeza.- Ketmen se enfrentó a ese pelirrojo lo cual le borró la memoria y le hizo creer que es un niño de tres años y salió a las calles corriendo- rió Gröwler con fuerza, Ketmen sonrió y Ginny gimió al escuchar tal noticia.

-Vaya que lo hicieron bien y han traído a Potter antes de tiempo- miró a Ginny Goyle- deduzco que no han podido traer a Zabini, Ketmen reúnete con los demás neo mortifagos, dentro de 3 horas atacaremos al ministerio- Ketmen salió con la varita en la mano, Gröwler miró a Ginny- ahora la parte mas importante, Potter. Te llevaré al ministerio con tu cuerpo muerto. Así que tu querida esposa mirará como caes.- Ginny se levantó pero Gröwler la detuvo agarrandola del brazo, sin apretarla con fuerza y Harry que miraba con la boca amordazada, gimió y negó con la cabeza.- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo de Harry cayó hacia atrás, Ginny cayó de rodillas, Gröwler dio un paso adelante, Goyle lo miró.

-Ahora Gröwler, llevate a esta traidora a la sangre y mátala.

-Creo que no lo voy hacer- dijo Gröwler y Goyle lo miró estupefacto- no eres el líder de acá y estas atrapado- Goyle agarró su varita, la voz del mago hizo que Ginny levantase la mirada y mirase al mago grande, le parecía conocida la voz y vio con sorpresa junto con Goyle que Gröwler se transformaba en Harry Potter.

-Has matado a tu amigo, Ketmen- señalo Harry al mortifago al suelo, ya transformado en su forma original- Estas detenido.

Ginny no lo podia creer al igual que Goyle y los tres escucharon explosiones y choques de hechizos en el piso de abajo.

-¡Crucio¡- gritó de manera sorpresiva Goyle apuntando a Ginny, que hizo que Harry se tirara para protegerla y recibió de lleno la maldición, Goyle se escapó por la ventana. Harry se levantó adolorido, levantó a su esposa y le sacó las mordazas de la boca y de las manos, Ginny una vez suelta le dio una cachetada suave a Harry.

-No hagas eso Harry. Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento Ginny, no pensé que me "matarían" frente a ti. Pero lo bueno es que estas sana y salva, tengo que atrapar a Goyle y quédate aquí hasta que todo termine. ¿Si?.

Ginny miró a Harry y besó en la mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

-Atrápalo, Harry. Yo te seguiré.

Harry salió por la ventana donde escapó Goyle y lo vio subiéndose a una escoba

-¡Accio escoba!- la escoba se le escapó a Goyle que hizo que se dirá de bruces contra el suelo, se levantó bruscamente y apuntó con la varita a Harry pero él fue demasiado rapido.

-Expelliarmus- la varita de Goyle se le escapó de las manos y fue a parar a la de Harry y en eso aparece un perro jack russell plateado con la voz de Ron.

-Ya lo tenemos rodeados Harry, yo y Katie lo tenemos bien amarrados.

Harry miró a Goyle.

-Perdiste Goyle

Pero no se lo esperaba, Goyle se lanzó sobre Harry golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo e hizo perder las dos varitas, Goyle se levantó y lo apuntó a la cara.

-Bien, Potter aquí acaba todo.

Pero Harry vio un rayo plateado cruzar el ambiente y le dio en la cara de Goyle que cayó de espaldas, Harry recuperó su varita.

-Incarcero- las manos de Goyle se amarraron con sogas y Harry vio que la cara de Goyle se le parecía a un murciélago, se giró sonriendo viendo a Ginny correr y ambos se abrazaron, Ron y Katie también se aparecieron, pero Ron corrió donde su hermana y la abrazó.

-Ginny, estas bien.- Ron le besaba la cabeza.

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Harry y Goyle se hallaban sentados, frente a frente.

-Si, admito todo, Potter. Estaba harto de que todos pasen encima mío. Yo quería hacerlo todo.

-Si Goyle, pero tus seguidores te consideraban un portavoz, no un líder. Cuando se enteren, quizas no sean tan amables después de engañarlos. Eres inseguro, te hiciste pasar como un mensajero, era un líder en secreto. Pero al menos desbaratamos tu "club". Vas a Azkaban, por un largo tiempo.

Goyle fue llevado por Katie y Watger, Goyle miró a Harry con odio y rabia pero a él no le importó. Salió de la sala y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que le sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Harry, creo que Ginny te tiene una sorpresa- miró a Ron y los dos se rieron- les esperamos a los dos en La Madriguera.- dijo Hermione ante la mirada curiosa de Harry y vio como sus dos amigos se iban y entró a su oficina, se sentó y esperó a Ginny. Abrió la caja de su escritorio y sacó un portarretrato donde veía a Sirius, su padre y su madre, sonrientes y saludando a la cámara.

-Harry.

El susodicho levantó la mirada y vio como Ginny se acercaba a su escritorio, Harry guardó la foto.

-¿Lista para ir a la Madriguera?, Ron y Hermione estaban raros antes de irse allí.

-Ha sucedido todo tan rápido, que quería decirte algo- Harry la miró expectante- Yo…estoy embarazada.

Harry se quedó mirándola cuando por fin pudo articular.

-Genial Gin, ¡que bien! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Harry se hallaba muy feliz, por tal noticia y abrazó y besó a su mujer.

-Pensaba ir a la madriguera para comunicarles la noticia a mis padres- dijo Ginny

-Si, Gin. Estoy emocionado.

-¿Me contarás como engañaste a Goyle?- preguntó Ginny, mientras Harry se levantaba y ponía un brazo a la espalda de Ginny.

-Si, tenia el cabello de Zabini que se lo saqué en Azkaban. Con Ron llegamos al edificio. Llegaron los dos mortifagos. Uno se resitió y lo reducimos entre 5 aurores. Como me quedaba poción multijugos, con Ron arrancamos un cabello de esos dos y nos transformamos en ellos. Ron le daría la señal a Katie Bell que estaría esperando en las afueras de la fábrica. Sabía que ellos eran 20 y traje 24 aurores como refuerzos.

Llegaron a la chimenea con llamas verdes, los dos se miraron y Ginny entró primero

-¡A La Madriguera!- gritó y desapareció.

Harry miró a su alrededor y entró a la chimenea, cansado pero feliz.

-¡A La Madriguera!- gritó Harry, desapareciendo tras llamas verdes.

FIN

N.A: Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre este fic. Cualquier comentario para mejorar seria bien vista. Adiós


End file.
